


White Sheets

by PinkPinkMatter



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPinkMatter/pseuds/PinkPinkMatter
Summary: Armie reminisces the last day in Italy.





	White Sheets

June 22nd. The day was green and blue like our eyes that cought each other between white sheets earlier that morning. The things we saw in each others eyes would forever remain in those white sheets, undiscussed.  
Just couple of hours before I was thrusting inside you in your temporary but also forever our bed. Your back against me, my mouth on your nape, breathing in your damp curls; the most heavenly place in the world.  
My one hand entwined your body possessing your neck, feeling your pulse. My other hand possessing your cock and balls. You told me to be faster and harder. I obliged. Your breathing became faster and heavier until moans became almost cries.  
"Baby, you okay?" I asked.  
"Me.. okay.. don't. stop.," you hardly breathed out.  
"You'll faint if you breathe like that."  
You took my hand from your cock and put it on your heart. Your whines and whimpers became even heavier.  
"I can't.. breathe.. because I love you."  
I will never be able to describe nor experience ever again the feeling that I felt that moment in my life. It will forever be frozen in time, sealed on my body and soul, and I will forever chase that high and will never catch it.  
I came inside you instantly and I wasn't even close. I thought my body would never be able to leave yours. I would not mind, to be honest. Someone would find us like that. It would be the scandal of the decade.  
Why was I thinking that? Actually, I was thinking a lot of things. I was overwhelmed. I didn't even notice when I started crying.  
You freed yourself from me, still out of breath. "Please, don't leave me!" something screamed inside me. You turned to me and took my face between your statuesque hands. Your gaze was so tender I started crying even harder.  
"I am so sorry. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you. I apologize. I will make up for this, I promise, I swear. I shouldn't have.. I shouldn't have done this. This is so cruel. I'm so sorry, baby." I was rambling at that point. I was out of it.  
"It's okay," you said, "it's okay," you kissed my eye, "it's okay," you kissed another.  
"I love you. I love you, too. I love you! Do you hear? I should have said it earlier. But I thought it would be mean."  
Yes, it would be mean to give you something and take it back very soon. I couldn't take the responsibility. I'm not brave like you. But you did it again. Did the right thing. You will always be the winner because you are always on the side of the truth. Truth becomes you. You're the truth not I. That is why I believe I will never be able to catch up with you.  
You embraced me heart to heart. I was able to feel yours beating fast. We were like that for a while in silence. Then you kissed me deeply. I felt your hardness and remembered I hadn't returned the favor. I kissed your chest, your belly, licked your belly button; another heaven, and opened up your legs. There was a lot of myself dripping on your both thighs. I kissed the trails, traced them upwards to the source. I licked your hole and you shuddered. You put your legs on my shoulders and moaned.  
"I still can't believe how amazing that feels and how good you are at it," I heard you said from above. I laughed. "You know what the man himself thinks. "It's the asshole, stupid." It's where your soul is." I laughed again.  
When I took you in my mouth you were fully hard. Your hands in my hair pushing me down without any remorse. It made me crazy when you were relentless, you knew that. Oh, you knew me so well. You know me so well.  
You came in my mouth when the clock showed exactly 3 am. Time was against us like it was against the lovers that took over our bodies for 6 weeks and possessed us irreversibly, leaving a mark, the energy that we were forever cursed or blessed to keep for them in our bodies and souls. Yes, we were the cosmic keepers of Elio and Oliver.  
So I swallowed every drop of you. I loved its sweetness. You ate a lot of peaches in those weeks.  
"We have 3 hours," I reminded you.  
"You should sleep," you told me, with eyes welled up, little smile on your mouth.  
"When will we meet next?" you asked.  
"You have auditions soon, right? So you can stay at our place."  
"I don't know if I can. Stay at YOUR place." You looked away.  
Did I feel immense guilt? Yes. Did I put my guilt on hold? Yes. I was with you instead of my family. My family that owned me fully, I used to think before I met you. I would go back home with my now family of four. And I would be the happiest man, would I? I didn't know I had that capacity to become such a shameless man. Awful man. I was in a wrong room. I left my family sleeping.  
Didn't even care to think of an excuse. Oh, I could not sleep and went for a walk. I will miss this place so much. Awww how cute I would be saying that.  
I was in a right room.  
The day was green and blue. It felt like the weather was mocking me.  
Did I know that morning would be the last time I would be yours and you would be mine? After some months we would be good. Good friends. I didn't know how you did that. I would hate her if I were you. And yet again you were braver than I've ever been in my entire life combined.  
I would steal kisses here and there. You would give up sometimes but back off quickly. We would have fights but never the deep discussions about the things that matter. "Just don't," you would say. What was I doing turning on lights in a room I couldn't stay in? You deserved better. Who would not love you? I would think. But also, who would love you like I do?  
Now I'm scared every time someone asks me about the future of the two men that cosmos trusted us to keep and nurture. But I am also excited. Do I want an excuse to be with you once again? Because we can only be free when we are them. Elio and Oliver.


End file.
